1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locking mechanism, and particularly to an locking mechanism for preventing a data storage device from being accidently disconnected form an information handling apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A data storage device, such as a universal serial bus disk, is often inserted into a peripheral port of an information handling apparatus, such as a server, for data transmission. However, there may be a risk of accidently disengaging the data storage device from the information handling apparatus, thereby disrupting the data transmission.